Bringing Back Summer
by miaforevez
Summary: the sequel to that summer reviews help me write. Bellys dad is getting remaried to celeste she still hasnt spoken to conrad for 2 years.
1. Chapter 1

_Conrads muscular arms were draped around my small frame. "I don't think I can let you leave me," he murmured into my hair. I laugh realeasing us from the hug. Before i can turn around to leave he swiftly moves a rough hand to my cheek. I take a shallow breath. Breathing in his musky sent. "I love you," he whispers. He slowly leans in both his hands cupping my neck now. He kisses me. It was a mix of soft and sweet, but also rough and passionette. _

_We finally pull away, "I love you too," I said quietly. The moment was ruined once I opened my eyes seeing the deep red color I put on earlier pressed upon his lips. I let out a small laugh as he quirks a brow at me. I lean into his ear "Your lips are quite a few shades redder," i whisper this soft and sweet. After seeing him flush red from embrassment. I spin and make my way to the car. _

"Isabel," the sound of my name bringing me from my memories. I quickly look up at hearing the sound of name. Celeste had a scowl plastered across her face. I honestly hated Celeste. Even the thought of her made my stomache churne. I still dont understand what my dad see's in her. She's completely and uterly horrible. "What about this dress." she asks me twirling. The satiny silk clinging to her body and swishing out all at the same time. All i do is shrug in responce.

Ahhh okay sorry i krow its uber short um so yeah happy late new year my internet is down and i thught i should try to get a chapter out before the 6th i have a read a thon coming up so yeah probily wont write as much till after teh 12th okay so review review review and sorry if its a bit comfusing if you have questions just pm or review them and thats what i will focus on so yeah bye


	2. Chapter 2

She gave me a death glare. Aperently a shrug wasn't the thing she wanted. "Why did you even bother to come, if this is like the ultimate tourture to you?" Celeste asked with a snarl. That snarl that she was so keen of. God it churn my stomach to even hear her voice. She caught my gaze with a full on stare. A stare I held. I didn't look away nor blink.

" I came with you to buy dresses, because my father is deeply in love with you and want's to marry you. I came because I care about his happiness, I may not care for you but he does." I stood my ground, pronouncing each word with a precision and acuracy of a queen. Celeste silk clad body swiftly swong around. Her big skirt swished and spun as she turned. Satisfyed I Leaned back. I closed my eyes waiting for her to come back.

When she did come back she had a dress in her arms, "C'mon, lets go find you a dress," she had a smile plasterd across her face. When she spoke her voice was light hearted and kind. Unsure of her I nodded. Her wide hips swayed back and forth as she led me to the shiny silver rack aubundantly full of colorful dresses.

I searched through the racks and racks of dresses. There was a great variety of colors, silks, designs, patterns.. And i thought this was going to be simple. Celeste grabed a pale pink dress. It was floor lenght. The sleeves were long but didn't cover the shoulders. The skirt had a slit up the side. I would deffinately need a slip for that shortness and all. I scrunch up my nose and give a light shake to my head. Celeste lets out a long audiable sigh. With a raise to her eye brows she sets it back on the rack.

And this is how it goes on for a while, She pulls out a dress. The dresses being unpractical, like something Taylor would wear. Every dress I find Celeste would mumble a rude comment under her breath or an insult. I hear the skirt of the dress im pushing away swush. I grabed the sleek cold metal hangers. I slowly ran my finger down the bust of the dress. I quickly grabbed it off the rack. " I'm going to go try these on." I said this turning making my way towards the dressing rooms.

_"What do you think," I exclaimed spinning. The dress I had on was modest. It was a royal blue and fell right above my knees. _

_At first he didnt say anything. He mouthed wow with an enticing smile on his lips. "It's perfect, you look beautiful." He said this so quietly I could barely hear him. Before I even knew it Conrad Fisher was kissing me sly smile on his broke from the kiss, "The prom ueen will even be jellous."_

**i know its not the twelth and little old me said not till after the twelth well reviews made me write more, i loved all of them okay so review tell me what you thought and stuff**

**-mia**


	3. Chapter 3

_I was in the middle of hacking up my lungs as my door creaked open. "Wow you really are as sick as you said." Conrad chuckled. I laugh, and then I'm coughing again. Next thing I know he's by my side. His calloused worn hands rub my back. "I brought you some stuff." He whispered this into my hair. I felt his warmth fade away as he leaned over grabbing 2 bags. One had colorful hearts scattered across it. The other was plain green with a silver ribbon across the top. I grabbed the colorful one. Moving the tissue paper aside__,__ I took out a small bottle of perfume, I lifted it up to my nose, and a redolent wave went through me. _

_Reaching in i pulled out a small polar bear with clinquant scarf on it and a few boxes of candy. "Thanks," i croaked out. My voice raspy. _

_ "Open the other one," He smirked nudging the bag towards me. I smiled grabbing the other one. I pushed away the crinkly black paper. I reached in and felt a metal cylinder__.__ When i pulled it out I realized it was a canister, a warm canister. There was a small tin filled with Ritz crackers accompanied by a brand new bag of halls cough soothing lausengis. At the very bottom of the bag was a dark purple beanie. _

_ I looked up and smiled, "thanks," I murmured, letting a loose strand of pale pink dyed hair fall in my eyes. I heard Conrad's sweet laugh as he leaned in his fingers running along my skin as he pushed the loose strand behind my ear. His worn hand fell down to my neck, his forehead against mine. _

_ "You're so lovely like this." he murmured pulling me closer._

_ "You're gonna get sick," I whispered, I felt the muscles of his shoulders move shrugging before his lips were on mine. Soft long kiss. My blood was pulsing faster the way it always did around Conrad._

_**Im back did yah miss me well anyways ekk sorry its so short I have stuff in the way of my writing like finals and not failing math or science or p.e. yeah and a shout out to ShelbyHerondale So anyways like I promise the next chapter will be like 1,000 to 3,000 words long or longer I can do this Stopppp distracting me tumblr and books and school and selection fanfiction… stahp Oaky so review I lurv you allllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll **_


End file.
